


Before all beginnings

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:48:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26445868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy have always known each other. Though they were worlds apart, one in a posh castle in England, and another in the risky outskirts of Mexico. Love is cruel. And so is fate. Especially the red line that binds them both together.
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

Harry Potter was sleeping under the covers, shivering violently. He pulled the sheets over his head, tuck his knees to his neck and started praying that the storm does not tear his make shift tent. It was going to be a very long night. The 15-year old could tell. He closed his eyes, took a breath, and forced his mind to take him to places where there was no pain, no cold, and no storm. A place deep, deep, in his mind.

“You’re late.”

The impatient voice of Draco Malfoy made Harry’s heart fill with warmth. Nobody has ever been impatient to meet Harry. Not before Draco. 

“I do have a job, you know? Not everybody has trust funds enough to last several lifetimes.”

With a smile that could bring forth a thousand of ships, Draco started piling up the food on a plate for Harry. 

“Ah, but it’s only you who straight up refused my help and want to go to that hovel of a place.”

Chuckling quietly, Harry Potter sat beside Draco Malfoy and started to butter some bread. Oh, what a splendid sight they made. Two boys, one raven-haired and another silver, laughing, eating, and enjoying life. What a splendid sight they made.


	2. Come back home

“Will you be joining for lunch as well? Mother was asking about you.”

With a sigh, Harry burrowed his face in the other boy’s neck.

“I can’t. Not now. Not when everything is so close to getting the Veela’s lost diadem.”

“I hate when you leave me and go to Mexico. Why are you so sure it is there? Why can’t it be in some nice places in England?”

“In filth it will be found. You know that’s what Marvolo said.”

“I just wish this will all be over soon and we can go back to our lives.”

“Me too, my love. Me too.


End file.
